Rokotus
by dsynmi
Summary: Minato joutuu raahaamaan Naruto-paran lääkäriin...


_A/N:_ Kyllä, olen oikeasti yhtä mielikuvitukseton tyyppi kuin tämän ficin nimi antaa ymmärtää...

_Disclaimer:_ En omista Naruto-sarjaa tai sen hahmoja.

* * *

**Rokotus**

Minato melkein vihasi itseään sillä hetkellä. Hänen mielensä oli vallannut ääretön suru, _ei_, syvä melankolia, ja hänestä tuntui, kuinka hänen sydämensä voisi särkyä miljooniksi pieniksi sirpaleiksi minä hetkenä hyvänsä. Naruto käveli niin innoissaan hänen vierellään, niin iloisena siitä, että sai vihdoin tehdä rakkaan isänsä kanssa jotain ihan kaksistaan – ja ennen kaikkea täysin tietämättömänä siitä, mitä tuleman piti.

Kushina oli taitava taktikoimaan, ja Minato aivan liian kiltti väittääkseen vastaan. Totta kai nainen oli keksinyt itselleen jos jonkinmoista tekemistä juuri sille päivälle niin, että Minatolle jäi likainen työ. Voi Naruto-raukkaa… pystyisikö tämä koskaan antamaan isälleen anteeksi?

Hokage nielaisi ja päätti pysyä vahvana. Mies nosti poikansa olkapäilleen saaden tämän räjähtämään hervottomaan nauruun, ja käytti hiraishin-tekniikkaansa salakavalasti niin, että he löysivät itsensä Konohan sairaalan aulasta. Sekä lääkärit, hoitajat, potilaat että omaisetkin katsoivat laajentunein silmin, kuinka Yondaime ilmestyi keskelle huonetta aivan yhtäkkiä – melkein erään pyörätuolissa istuneen vanhuksen syliin.

Naruton silmät laajenivat ja pojan suu loksahti auki. "Mitä tämä nyt on?" tämä kysyi ja katsoi pelokkaasti ympärilleen tajuttuaan, minne hänen isänsä oli hänet oikein tuonut. Kylmät väreet kulkivat tämän selkärankaa pitkin. "Meidänhän piti mennä käymään pervon erakon luona, isä…" poika aloitti varovasti. "Epäonnistuiko sun tekniikka?"

Minato hymyili ja nyökkäili tervehdykseksi ihmisille, jotka alkoivat toipua pienestä järkytyksestään. Mies laski Naruton maahan ja tarttui tämän kädestä tiukasti. "Meidän pitää hoitaa täällä yksi pieni juttu, Naruto", hokage aloitti hiljaisesti. "Heti sen jälkeen voimme mennä Jiraiya-sensein luokse."

"M-mikä pieni juttu...?" Naruto kysyi epäröiden.

Poika kuulosti niin pelokkaalta, että Minato joutui todellakin keräämään rohkeutta vastaamiseen hetken ajan. Mies ei halunnut nähdä poikaansa surullisena… "Sellainen rutiinijuttu", tämä viimein totesi ja lähti kävelemään eteenpäin. "Sinun pitää käydä ottamassa sellainen pieni rokotus, ei mitään sen kummempaa-"

"_Ei_!" Naruto huudahti ja pysähtyi saman tien. Poika alkoi villisti rimpuilla irti isänsä otteesta. "Ei varmasti käydä! Ei, ei, _ei_!" Hoitajat katsoivat näkyä vaivaantuneina, mutta eivät voineet käskeä Minatoa hiljentämään poikaansa, koska hokagea ei tietenkään ollut sopiva määräillä.

"No, Naruto", Minato käveli ripeästi pois aulasta käytävälle, joka johti heidän määränpäähänsä. Mies raahasi poikaansa väkipakoin perässään. "Älä viitsi. Täällä on paljon sairaita ihmisiä, et sinä voi huutaa tuolla tavalla", mies yritti puhua rauhallisesti ja hymyili nolostuneesti vastaan tulleille ihmisille.

"En tule!" poika kiljui. "Sinä valehtelit minulle! Sinä sanoit, että me mennään pervon erakon luo! Valehtelija!" Naruto yritti heittäytyä maahan, mutta Minaton ote piti pojan pystyssä. "Päästä irti!"

"_Ssh_, Naruto", Minato nosti sormensa huulilleen, mutta Naruto vähät välitti hänestä ja hänen sanoistaan ja eleistään. Luojan kiitos käytävillä ei ollut siihen aikaan aamusta (ajankohta oli valittu hyvin tarkasti) paljon ihmisiä, mutta Naruton räyhääminen kuului varmasti huoneisiinkin saakka. "Ole reipas poika. Ei se ole kuin pieni rokotus."

"Enkä!" Naruto huudahti. Minato huokaisi syvään ja nosti poikansa syliinsä, joka ei ainakaan auttanut tilannetta – pojan karjunta alkoi vain koventua ja koventua. Mies nopeutti askeliaan ja yritti rauhoitella Narutoa, mutta hänen puheensa kaikuivat kuuroille korville. Naruto alkoi lyödä hänen rintakehäänsä pienillä nyrkeillään ja huusi: "Ääliö! Idiootti! Päästä irti!"

Hokage ei tiennyt, mistä Naruton piikkikammo oli peräisin. Jo niin kauan, kuin Naruto oli osannut puhua, rokotuksilla käyminen oli ollut yhtä _helvettiä_. Ennen sitä poika oli tyytynyt vain itkemiseen, mutta nykyisin tämä ilmoitti mielipiteensä ehkä turhankin selkeästi.

Minato käveli suoraan lääkärin ovesta sisään Naruton ladellessa loukkauksiaan.

"Minä vihaan sinua!"

Totta kai pojan sanat saivat Minaton hieman ärtyneeksi, mutta kyllä hän tiesi, ettei Naruto tarkoittanut niitä eikä varmasti edes muistaisi sanomisiaan illalla. Periksi ei pojan kanssa ainakaan saanut antaa.

"Hyvää huomenta, Hokage-sama", mukavan oloinen naislääkäri nousi ylös tuolilta, jolla oli istunut, ja kumarsi syvään.

"Huomenta", Minato vastasi hymyillen. "Naruto, sinäkin voisit-"

"Tyhmä!"

"Hän ei oikein pidä rokotuksista", Minato totesi vaivaantuneesti laskiessaan Naruton alas. Heti sillä sekunnilla, kun pojan jalat koskettivat lattiaa, tämä lähti ryntäämään ovea kohti, mutta Minato nappasi pojan paidan selkämyksestä kiinni.

"Ymmärrän", lääkäri nyökkäsi. "Ei sinun tarvitse pelätä, Naruto-kun", tämä yritti rohkaista hysteeristä lasta. "Ei rokottaminen satu ollenkaan."

"Sattuupas!" Naruto huudahti. Kyyneleet valuivat pojan poskia pitkin. "Minä en halua!"

"Älähän nyt, Naruto", Minato pörrötti poikansa hiuksia rohkaisevasti. Hän yritti miettiä, miten saisi rauhoiteltua poikaansa, ja keksi nopeasti hyvän idean. "Tule isän kanssa tähän istumaan. Isäkin voi ottaa rokotuksen. Sitten sinä näet, että se ei käy yhtään kipeää."

"Käypäs", Naruto pyyhki silmiään kädellään, mutta rauhoittui kuitenkin hieman. "En minä halua ottaa sitä rokotusta! En ota sitä!"

"Tulehan nyt tänne", Minato istahti penkille, joka oli lääkärinpöytää vastapäätä. Naruto katsoi vuoroin isäänsä, vuoroin lääkäriä epäröiden, ja pudisti päätään. Hokage huokaisi ja vilkaisi tohtoria olkiaan kohauttaen. "Sinusta tulee ninja, Naruto", Minato pysyi kärsivällisenä. "Rokotus on pieni juttu siihen verrattuna."

"En minä tarvitse sitä!" poika väitti vastaan.

"Tarvitsetpas", hokage huokaisi väsyneesti ja kääri hihansa ylös. Mies vilkaisi lääkäriä, joka nyökkäsi, ja otti esille desinfiointiainetta, jolla puhdisti Minaton ihon ennen kuin pisti tyhjän rokotteen ihon läpi. "Katsohan nyt, Naruto", Minato hymyili. "Ei satu yhtään. Oikea ninja ei tunne pientä kipua."

"Oikea ninja…" Naruto toisti ja katsoi suurin silmin, kuinka lääkäri veti neulan irti hänen isänsä kädestä ja laittoi laastarin pienen haavan päälle. Poika tarkkaili isäänsä, jonka ilme ei värähtänytkään. "Eikö se varmasti käynyt kipeää?" Minato pudisti päätään, ja Naruto nielaisi kovaäänisesti.

"Mitä nopeammin sinä nyt tulet tänne", Yondaime aloitti, "sitä pikemmin me pääsemme pois täältä."

"O-onko ihan pakko…?"

"On."

"… sä olet mulle ramenit velkaa", poika mutisi, kipitti nopeasti isänsä luokse ja hyppäsi tämän syliin. Naruto painautui ihan isäänsä vasten ja ojensi käsivartensa lääkäriä kohti. Poika sulki silmänsä tiukasti. Toisella kädellään vaaleahiuksinen tarttui isänsä kädestä.

"Se on ohi ennen kuin huomaatkaan", Minato totesi lohduttavasti.

Lääkäri otti valmistelemansa neulan käteensä ja puhdisti Naruton ihon kohdasta, johon aikoi pistää. Naruton sydän alkoi lyödä yhä nopeammin ja nopeammin jännityksen vuoksi. Koko poika tärisi. Tämä odotti kauhulla sitä hetkeä, kun piikki lävistäisi tämän ihon ja jäisi siihen muutaman tuskaisen sekunnin ajaksi. Sitten se vedettäisiin ulos ja kipu kulkeutuisi hänen koko kehonsa läpi ja se tulisi sattumaan niin paljon ja-

Kun piikki sitten viimein lävisti hänen ihonsa, Naruto säpsähti, mutta ennen kuin poika ehti edes rekisteröidä kivun, lääkäri oli jo rokottanut hänet. Kun hän sitten tajusi, että hänet oli jo rokotettu, hän huomasi, että oli olemassa paljon kivuliaampiakin asioita. Poika katsoi tyhjää neulaa hämmästyneenä.

"No…?" Minato uskaltautui kysymään hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

Naruto laskeutui hänen sylistään ja käveli hitaasti ovelle, kunnes leveä virne levisi pikkuhiljaa tämän kasvoille. Sitten tämä alkoi yhtäkkiä huutaa: "Nyt lähdetään, isi! Meidän pitää äkkiä mennä kertomaan pervolle erakolle, kuinka mä olin kuin oikea ninja eikä muhun sattunu yhtään! Sitten käydään Kakashin luona, sitten äitin ja sitten mennään hokagetornille ja sitten sä saat ostaa ramenia kotiin ja sitten-"

Poika ryntäsi huoneesta salamannopeasti ulos. Minato kiitti lääkäriä nopeasti, nousi ylös tuoliltaan ja lähti rivakasti poikansa perään seuraten tätä tämän kovaäänisen selittämisen perusteella. Aina, kun hän näki edes vilauksen pojastaan, tämä katosi seuraavan nurkan taakse. Tekniikkaansa Minato ei viitsinyt sairaalassa käyttää saati sitten juosta, joten hän yritti maltillisesti pysyä lapsensa jäljillä.

"Iskä! Mihin sä nyt taas jäit?" kaikui sairaalan käytävillä. "Älä ole niin hidas!"


End file.
